Raped
by The Mardog
Summary: My two favourite Scoobies, 1 dead, the other raped.
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Set: Post Final episodes of Angel and BtVS. 

Disclaimer: Nobody saw me write this, you can't prove anything.

Rating: Very, VERY R rated.

Summary: My 2 favourite scoobies, one's dead, the other Raped.

* * *

**Raped**

Xander slowly started to come around, Chloroform, he guessed as he remembered the smell and the cloth over his mouth.

There was something, no someone lying next to him, on top of him. A long leg was sliding up his own and coming to rest on his thigh, an arm was draped across his chest, and someone was definitely nuzzling into his neck in a very pleasant way. He heard the girl sigh, he recognised that voice, he knew the feel of that hair, he knew the smell of that Shampoo.

"Dawn?" he managed to croak. "We've been looking for days, we were-"

She cut him off, placing her delicate finger on his mouth,

"Shhh, it's all right, everything is all right."

"Dawnie." He went to sit up, but realised his arms were chained to the bed

"Don't try to move Xander, your still dazed." Her fingers were playing with his hair and he wanted so much to let them, but then he realised, she was cold, no...not cold. Room temperature.

With a sudden burst of adrenalin he managed to push Dawn of him, Dawn looked a little surprised. "Xander, behave, you don't want to hurt yourself." She stood before him, same stance, same clothes, but a very different look in her eye.

"You're not Dawn." There was nothing in his voice, no emotion, no power; he had been drained of everything. If Dawn was dead, there was no point.

"Well, not exactly, not the Dawn you remember, I am something, a little different."

"A vampire."

"Yes, ironic isn't it, the sister of the slayer gets turned." She noticed Xander start to glance around the room "Don't worry, there are no others here, I staked them all, they had the nerve to kill me, I returned the favour." She seemed very self satisfied at this "There leader wanted to turn me so he could have some fun" She spat this last word, "as if I would ever let some 2nd rate baddie be my first." She laughed and shook her head at the thought.

"What do you want from me?" Xander had fought to hold back the tears, and had shaken off the grogginess. "You'll never turn me, Buffy will find you!"

"Oh, I know she will!" There was a proud look in her eye, "You don't think the slayer would let her baby sister be turned into a vampire and do nothing about it? Especially when her best friend is involved." She lent over Xander and started running her hands through his chest hair. Xander realised he was dressed only in his boxer shorts.

"And then what do you think she'll do Xander? Do you think she will stake me? "

Xander could not look her in the eye, he couldn't bear the thought, but Dawn grabbed his face and forced him. "No, she will give me a soul, and then I will finally be useful to her."

"What?" Xander tried to shout, but his mouth was dry, "What do you mean useful?"

"Well Xander, all my life I have only wanted two things, and one of them was Buffy's respect. Now, if I can fight with her, using vampire strength, she will need me as much as she needed Spike or Angel."

Xander was staring unable to speak "Face it honey." She said, kissing him on the cheek "Spike, Angel, Willow, Andrew, they all went evil and Buffy took them back, no, she will do the same for me."

Xander bristled "You really expect me to believe that a vampire wants to get its soul back?"

"Why not, Spike did it for Buffy, why can't I? And I have thought about it you know. The Slayer, the world's most powerful witch and the entire watchers council will be after me, I know too many secrets."

"Oh don't worry, I wont have to bother with all that moping or craziness other certain vamps went through, you see, I only killed a few drug dealers and the guy who owned this place." She waved her hand around the room; Xander noticed the photos on the wall and almost gagged.

"If you are wondering why the chains feel a little tight, it's because they were not made for adults... He won't be missed."

Dawn let this sink in.

She sat back down at his side and started to play with his chest hair again.

"Even the Demon in me knows that the choice is between a long, maybe nice life as a souled vampire, or a very, VERY short one as I am."

She drove her thumbnail into Xander's skin, making a thin line of blood.

Xander cringed as she bent down and licked it off, he then saw her true face for the first time, he could not hold back the tears any longer. Dawn, his little Dawnie was a monster.

Dawn heard the sobs and quickly changed back, "Hey Xan, don't cry honey." She tenderly wiped the tears from his eyes "I am not going to turn you, I want you, need you just the way you are." He tried to look away, but Dawn, no the vampire kept stroking his face.

"I remember what Anya told me of the Vampire you when she granted Cordy's wish, I don't think I could take that chance, besides, I've always wanted you just the way you are."

"What do you mean?"

Ignoring his question, she went on.

"I called Buffy and Willow, and told them where I was, and told Willow to bring her Magic supplies, they don't know I'm a vamp, but they will be here in about 8 hours."

She reached over to the bedside table and picked up a globe.

"I will give them this little sphere here and Willow will give me back one slightly used soul, to a more or less untarnished conscience." She giggled and stood up.

"And if what Anya told me about you was true, 8 hours should be at least twice as long as I need." 

She slowly took her tank top off, exposing her flawless white skin.

"Dawn, what are you doing?"

"You see Xander, the only other thing I ever wanted, was you."

She slowly slid her skirt and panties down her legs.

"And I can see you want me too, but the thought of what the others would say always stopped you."

"Dawnie...I-"

"Don't worry Xan, I have no soul remember? No one will blame you."

She crawled onto the bed at his feet and slowly crawled up. Xander gulped.

"Understand Alexander. I am a vampire now, and I have the power" She licked her lips "see" put her hands on Xander's Boxer shorts "want..." and in one fluid motion ripped them apart. "Take!"

* * *

A/N

Paradigmshifter: Sorry, yet another one shot, for now at least, but I promise to work on "Campsite" and "10 minutes to midnight" after the end of the semester and my final exam... In November.

Pomegranite queen: I promise to finish "Good enough" soon!

P.s. I love Pomegranites.

Anime Ronin: In All my stories she is legal, don't worry, I am very anti-exploitation.

Claire Starling: I blame this story on you, I Would never have written this before reading your stuff, You are SUCH a bad influence on we young innocent impressionable types. (admittedly I am older than you, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!)

Malaskor: Hope you enjoyed your Xander Fix.

Too all my other reviewers, thanks for support and feed back. I promise to read your stuff after my next essay is due, and until then have a look at O-yukata, Cheers.


	2. Raped 2

**Raped 2.**

Again a warning, this is very R rated stuff. If you are the sensitive type do not read this.

* * *

Her cool, fluid body writhed rhythmically against his under the sheet. The white linen rising and falling with her every movement. She was moaning, biting her lips, grasping at the bed sheets. He was hardly moving, his hips were operating on automatic, but the rest of him arched to be free of her grip, which made her hold on tighter and enjoy this new experience even more, provided she didn't look at his face, she could never have enjoyed this if she could see his face.

His one eye scrunched, squeezed tightly shut to hide any view of the world, he wished it could be as black as his other empty socket. His mouth wracked into a grimace, trying not whine, trying not to scream and more importantly trying not to cry.

The rhythm sped, as did his heart, followed involuntarily by his hips. Her face was buried in his chest now, her hands on his shoulders as she was trying to hold whatever was coming in; soft whimpers came from the mouth, now hidden by hair. Then the explosion came, He thrust forward into her, and she drove herself into him, gripping so tightly with her fingers she drew blood, and in her ecstasy, she screamed, and shut her mouth around the heaving chest underneath her.

He started panting, his breath stuttering as his life was drained from him, his whole body tensed as she cooed.

"Dawnie." He managed to squeeze out.

She stopped drinking; finally! he had said her name,

"Dawn." He managed, before dropping back to the bed, she looked up, satisfied that she had been able to tire him out.

She gazed at his pale face and licked her lips, enjoying the taste of...

She froze, slowly drawing her hand to her mouth, looking down to se the unmistakable red burst. Panicked she looked at his chest.

"Xander" She shouted, shaking him by the shoulders she had previously held so tightly they were starting to bruise.

"Xander" She screamed, trying to make him look at her, he slowly opened his eyes, and then shut them again.

"Oh God, Xander, I am sorry, I didn't mean too, I, I, I."

She stood up and rushed to get the keys, unchaining him

"Please Xander, don't die, I need you, don't die."

She repeated the refrain endlessly between putting pressure on the bite and pacing.

Finally she reached for the phone and punched in 911.

The phone did not respond, slowly her mind started to work again, Britain, not 911, 999.

She punched the number in, waited for a response and gave the address...

"And what is the nature of the emergency?"

She paused, what had they used to say back in Sunnydale?

"BBQ fork, he has lost a lot of blood, bring Type O." The woman didn't question the reply, or how she would know the blood type.

Dawn quickly put on Xander's shirt and went to open the front door, walking slowly and deliberately, forcing herself to take calm and unnecessary breaths, she opened the door and turned on the light, and went back upstairs to hold Xander's hand, to make sure he was not alone. She may be a demon now, soulless, but she had what she wanted, and she was not about to let it slip away, not now, not ever.

She buried her face on his chest, listening to the heartbeat, so slow, so faint, and in rhythm with her tears.


End file.
